gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Muramasa-class Space Fortress
|manufacturer=Regal Incorporated |model number= |type=Semi Mobile Space Fortress |launched=Early 2400s |destroyed= |known commanders= |known crew= |operators= Federation Military |length= |weight= |height= |accommodation= |propulsion= |power plant= |armaments= |special equipment and features=*Orbital Defense & Garrison *Manufacturing Plant |armour= |mobile weapons= |ships= |affiliation= Human Federation |universe=Galactic Colonization |storyline=Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} The were a series of immense semi-mobile space fortresses introduced by the Human Federation in the late 2400s to serve as forward bases for key staging areas. As such, it maintained a vigilant watch over important sectors of the Federation. These large installations were primarily used to defend the Federation Maginot Line, a duty it managed to uphold for hundreds of years through constant upgrades and sheer force of will of its assigned Station Commanders. History Origins The design and manufacturing of the was ordered by Magistrate Jean Regendorf shortly after the official secession of the Human Federation from the Unified Earth Government in the early 2400s. Realizing that the Unified Earth Government would not take the secession lightly and that a retaliatory invasion was imminent, Jean ordered the construction of what would become the Federation Maginot Line. Looking at star charts, the Magistrate pinpointed key areas where the Unified Earth Government were likely to invade and began to covertly send personnel and resources to the designated areas on a massive scale. Although not a literal line of fortifications, what became of the Federation Maginot Line created the illusion befitting its name. Dozens of Muramasa-class Space Fortresses were constructed at the shipyards of Regal Incorporated and were sent to the Maginot Line with more on the way. While able to be completely self-reliant in defense, several Andromeda-class Asteroid Bases were placed around the s to fortify their positions and serve as additional lines of protection for each installations. Activation A decade after the Human Federation announced their secession, the Unified Earth Government retaliated and attacked the very places Jean Regendorf had pinpointed years before. Refit With the introduction of beam technology in early GC 30, every underwent a massive refit in order to integrate beam weaponry into its armaments. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Muramasa-class Space Fortress was capable of FTL travel with the aid of various Haulers. A pair of Tactical Combat Intelligences were assigned to each to help the Station Commander coordinate and relay tactical information to its men. In addition, the TCIs were often responsible for controlling the Point Defense Network. Defenses Armaments The primary armament of the was the imposing Grand Cannon, a grandiose weapon capable of shattering energy shields and crippling/destroying capital ships with relative ease. Manufacturing Plant Aside from serving as an Orbital Defense & Garrison station, the Muramasa-class Space Fortress was also designed to serve as a front-line refit and weapons manufacturing facility, using raw materials brought in from mining asteroids and cargo ships. This granted the Space Fortresses a large degree of autonomy and longevity by being able to easily replace war materials lost in battle. However, the still relied on imported food and water brought in from Human Federation transports to sustain its long-term population. With the introduction of mobile weapon technology in GC 30, every was upgraded to include mobile suit manufacturing into its production lines. Several who were more likely than the others to face the brunt of an UEG assault were upgraded even further to support limited mobile armour manufacturing as well. Complement Each Muramasa-class Space Fortress was protected by a large amount of mobile suits. Variations Notable Muramasa-class Space Fortresses *''Gates of Lettow: The ''Gates of Lettow referred to a pair of es found at the forefront of the Federation Maginot Line. The two Space Fortresses were often seen as twins due to their close proximity to each other and was generally seen as the main entrance to Human Federation territory. As such, the Gates of Lettow enjoyed greater defenses and was regularly utilized as the Maginot Line's primary command center. Time and time again, the Gates of Lettow repulsed every major UEG incursion with great success, garnering multiple honors and achievements for its defenders over the years. In GC 142, The Gates of Lettow would fall to the Unified Earth Government due to the efforts of Corps Commander Alice Shinobu and her combined force of Mobile Armor Panzer Fleets, Mobile Doll Legions, and the remaining Gundam Pilots. The garrisoned forces utilized their superior firepower to keep their attackers at bay for a time but were gradually overwhelmed by the numerical superiority of Alice's fleet and was eventually boarded. The captured Gates of Lettow would eventually be fortified with several Orbital Garrison Platforms, subsequently increasing the UEG's hold of the immediate area and preventing the Human Federation from reclaiming it. Despite the Federation's best efforts to recapture the facilities, the two Space Fortresses and their Asteroid Bases would continue to remain in UEG hands. During UEG control, it was often used as a key staging area in invading the Human Federation during the duration of the Milky Way Civil War. *''Keros Base'' *''Kingdom Base'' Notes Trivia *Commanders of each were referred to as Station Commanders. The Commander of the Gates of Lettow was referred to as the Gate Commander and was appointed as the Supreme Authority over all Muramasa-class Space Fortresses. *It was theorized that the served as an inspiration to the UEG's own series of space stations, the Orbital Garrison Platforms. *Over a dozen es were built over the Human Federation's Capital World, Pendragon. Behind the Scenes